Our Start
by TVAddict7
Summary: A story about Tori/Beck. Other couples include Jade/Andre and Cat/Robbie. Tori and Beck meet for the first time and become friends. Eventually, they become friends who are attracted to each other but are afraid to admit it.
1. Chapter 1

*Note: This is my first Victorious story, so bear with me! Other couples that will be included in this story are Jade/Andre, Cat/Robbie, and Beck/Jade. Also, I will change POV's a lot, but most of them will be from either Tori or Beck.

Tori's POV:

I can't believe it's already the second week of school. I have made friends with three amazing people: Andre: (who was supposed to help Trina but she couldn't perform, so I have to thank her for getting me into Hollywood Arts) this amazing guy who writes songs, is an amazing R&B singer, and can come up with fantastic lyrics, Cat: this ditzy, random, but really nice girl who often does.. well let's just say- different things, and Robbie: a nerd who often carries a puppet named Rex, who constantly makes fun of him and puts him down (I totally think he shouldn't even have Rex in high school, but..). There's also these two other people named Beck Oliver, who's well- handsome. I kissed him on the first day of school for a game in Sikowitz, our acting teacher's class. Girls are often staring at him and flirtatiously smiling at him. The other person is a girl named Jade West, who is dating Beck, and who is kind of my enemy, but I guess also my friend (except she doesn't consider me one). I don't really know Beck and Jade that well since they've been fighting a lot and have been sitting at a different table, but they're really good friends with Cat, Robbie, and Andre.

I was walking to my locker, when Cat stopped me. "Hey Tori! Guess what I got from an online mall?"

"What did you get, Cat?" I asked, smiling. Cat's always so enthusiastic about things. She can be a little weird and confusing at times, but I love her. She's a great R&B/pop singer; I'm telling you, she's seriously talented.

"I got a rubber poodle!" Cat laughed. She held a miniature-sized rubber poodle in her hand, holding it up high. I smiled and looked at the ground. Suddenly, Andre came over.

"Hey Andre," I said. "I was wondering if you could come over today. I need to write a song for my Songwriting class with Ms. Long, and I'm kind of stuck midway through the lyrics. Could you help me?"

"Yeah sure, anytime Tori!" Andre said. I smiled and looked over Andre's shoulder. I spotted Beck and Jade fighting near Beck's locker, Jade storming away angrily. I sighed and went over to Beck. It was the first time I had talked to Beck alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Ah," Beck started, ruffling his hair. He looked really cute- oh wait, did I just say that? Never mind. I shouldn't being saying things like that about Jade's boyfriend. She would totally kill me! "We were fighting about how she never really does anything for me. I mean the last time she got me something was on my birthday, and she got me a can of lemons!"

"Really?" I questioned. "She must have gotten you something really great sometime. You guys shouldn't fight, haven't you guys been like, dating for two years now?"

"Yeah, but we're always fighting," Beck replied. "It's so hard to be with Jade. I mean, I don't want something easy, but our relationship has always been very hard- too hard."

"I understand," I responded. All of a sudden, the bell rang. Time for Sikowitz's class. "Do you want to walk there together?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Beck said. He ruffled his hair again and smiled. "I was wondering, do you want come over to my RV after school? To help with Jade? It seems like you'd be a great help."

"Oh, I- I wish, but I have a- thing with Andre this afternoon. He's helping me with these song lyrics for one of my classes. And you live in an RV?"

"Yeah, I do.. and that's okay. You don't have to come," Beck replied.

"Oh, no, I'd love to!" Tori answered. "I just- okay, I'll come. I'll cancel on Andre."

"No, you don't have to do that!" Beck exclaimed.

"But this is important. I should come. Plus, the song lyrics aren't due until Thursday, and it's Monday. They can wait- for now."

"Okay."

As soon as we were done talking, we were at the door to Sikowitz's room. Beck turned the knob and we entered. The room was silent, except for Jade. She turned to look at Beck. "Vega!" Jade shrieked. She starting coming over to me. Scared, I ran back into the hall. Beck attempted to stop her, saying nothing happened between us and that we are just friends, but she wasn't buying it. Andre came along and tried to stop Jade, but Jade was stronger than both Andre and Beck combined. Angrily, she ran over to me (I was in front of my locker) and tackled me down to the floor. Beck immediately grabbed her hands off my neck and pulled her away from me. He stood in front of me, kind of, well, protecting me. Not that I needed it anyway.

"Are you actually protecting Vega?" Jade asked, hysterically laughing. "You know what, we're over!"

"I'm glad we are!" Beck replied, shouting back at her as Jade ran away in tears. I glanced at Beck. This was all my fault.

"This is all my fault," I told Beck.

"No, it's not," Beck replied, putting a hand on my shoulder, then lowering his hand to squeeze my arm. "It really isn't. We've been fighting, and we need this."

"Can I still come over? After school," I said. "I- I mean, I already decided to cancel on Andre, so you know- I'm a woman of my words!"

Beck laughed. "Yeah, sure."

After that, I was kind of absentminded through the whole day. Beck was a great guy- and to be honest, I was really excited to go to his hou- RV. Oh that's right- I needed to remind Andre that I was cancelling- which I really felt awful about, but I had to tell him!

"Hey Andre!" I said, spotting him at his locker, about to leave after school. "Wait up!"

"Hey Tori!" He said, glancing at me, smiling. "We still on for right now?"

"Well, actually, that's.. why I'm here. I can't do that today." I bit my lip. "I'm going to see Beck for thi-, well, thing."

"Oh, that's okay," Andre replied. "I can help you tomorrow. I have to work on a project in Dance Class with Cat, who's in my class. It's due the day after tomorrow."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you around, Andre."

"See ya." I headed straight to find Beck. Except I couldn't find him. Where was he?


	2. Shocking Revelations

Tori's POV:

I rushed to find Beck. Finally, I spotted him in the janitor's closet. It looked like he was hiding from someone. Hurriedly, I opened the door and came inside the janitor's closet.

"Why are you in here?" I questioned. "I thought we were supposed to meet after school!"

"I know," Beck replied. "It's just-" he sighed. "I'm hiding from Jade."

"What?"

"I know, it sounds messed up. It's just that she's really angry at me because of what happened today and I have a feeling she might kill me with how mad she is right now."

"This is all my fault! Oh well, you should probably just face her. You guys have been together for so long. You guys love each other. I'm sure she'll be on good terms with you."

"Oh no. I doubt that. And well, I'm kind of tired of her. She's always really mean to Cat and Robbie, and _you, _and she's never doing anything nice for anyone."

"That's not true. I mean, well, sure, she has a pretty mean demeanor, but deep down I know she cares for Cat, Robbie, and me.. I hope," I looked around. Suddenly, I spotted Jade running towards the janitor's closet. Angrily, she opened the door and tackled me to the ground. Trying to breath, I tried to get Jade to let go of me. Beck pulled Jade's arms off of my neck and dragged her away, with the help of Andre, who was right outside of the Janitor's closet. Shocked, Robbie watched the scene while Cat stifled a giggle. When Cat saw my face, she stopped.

Beck ran back into the hall where Cat, Robbie, and I were and took me by the hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, struggling to stop Beck from pulling me along.

"To my RV," Beck said. "We should talk."

Once we got to Beck's RV, I started to feel awful.

"This is my fault," I said. "You should get back together with Jade."

"But Tori, like I said, I'm tired of Jade. We fight all the time and it's not healthy. Cat starts screaming and Robbie starts crying. And I know you and Andre can't stand it either."

I sighed. "Okay, whatever you want, Beck." Tori started to walk out of the RV.

"Tori," Beck grabbed my arm. "I really appreciate your concern. It's weird. It's only the first day we've hung out a lot and I feel like we're close friends already."

"Yeah, I feel the same way too," I said. There was a small, awkward pause. Neither of us knew what to say. "Now, I have to get going. I'm going to surprise Andre. He never said that he was going to be practicing with Cat for this dance project tonight, so hopefully he can help me with my project."

"Okay, yeah," Beck smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I bit my lip and walked out of Beck's RV.

Smiling, I ran to Andre's house and rang the doorbell. That was strange. Nobody was answering the door. I tried to get in- and surprisingly, it was open. Unsure of whether to go in or not, I decided to not be the non-rule breaker Tori Vega. "Andre!" I called. "Andre!"

I sighed and ran to his room. There, in shock, I saw him making out with Jade. Andre was against the wall, kissing Jade passionately while Jade continued to kiss him back, deepening the kiss. When I knocked on Andre's door when the door was wide open, they split.

"What are you guys doing? Jade, why are you making out with Andre?" I questioned, yelling.

"Beck and I are over," Jade replied, growling. "And I have feelings for Andre." She put her arms around Andre's neck.

"And you too, Andre?" I asked, shocked. Andre nodded.

There was a time where Andre told me about his feelings for Jade when Beck and Jade were still together. It was like, last month, but I thought he would be over her by now. I wasn't really quite sure how to feel about Jade.. and Andre.. but I guess it could work. I wonder how Beck will take it.

"Are you going to tell Beck about this?" I asked Jade.

"Is it any of your business?" Jade replied. "We're over; he said he doesn't want me, so I'm sure he'll be fine with this."

I stood there, not saying a single word.

"What are you still doing here?" Jade questioned. "GO! You weren't even supposed to be here anyway! And just let me tell Beck myself, okay? Let me have a little bit of time. And then I'll tell him."

"Okay," I said. I turned away and shut Andre's door. Quietly, I left Andre's house. All I could think about was how Beck would take this in.

***Okay, I know this was a really short chapter, but I've been busy with a lot of things going on. I promise I will try to make the next one longer! Hopefully the action in this episode makes up for the small chapter. :) Be sure to rate, comment, or favorite! I am open to constructive criticism as long as it's not too harsh and it's reasonable. This is my first Victorious story. :)**


	3. Heading to Sikowitz's Class

**A week later**

Beck's POV:

I came to Hollywood Arts early today. I was with Tori and Andre and we were talking about this new museum display. Apparently, Tori thought it was fascinating and wanted us to all go and see the display.

"I'd love to," I replied to Tori.

"I can't," Andre said.

Tori shook her head. "Why?"

"I need a new pear phone. Mine broke. So I agreed to do a video with Robbie about how much we want a pear phone." Andre responded.

"With Robbie?" I laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I'm not," Andre replied. "I kind of wish I could get out of it now, but I really need a new pear phone, so I can't go." He looked over his shoulder. "Oh, there's Robbie. We're going to go film our video with Sinjin recording it. See you guys later."

"So, I was thinking," Tori said. "I kind of have plans tonight, so I don't think we should go to see the hieroglyphics display at the museum."

"Plans?" I questioned. "You were just so revved up about it. What happened?"

"I just lost interest," Tori replied.

I shot a look at her.

"Okay, fine," Tori rolled her eyes. "The thing is- people might think we're going out on a date if it's just us two going to the museum."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We're just friends." But there was a pang in my stomach. We were just friends.. right?

"I know that," Tori answered. "It's just- if other people see us together."

"I see where you're going with this," I replied. "Just make sure you don't tell anybody. And- don't dress nice. Dress your worst."

Tori laughed. "Okay," she said. "I'll meet you outside of the museum at 5:30 PM."

Suddenly, the bell rang. "I gotta go," I said. "See you at 5:30."

I ran to my locker, where Sikowitz came up to me.

"Hello Beck," Sikowitz said mischievously. "I would like you, Vega, West, Harris, Shapiro, and Valentine to meet me in my classroom in ten minutes. Tell the others."

"Okay," I said. "Why are you talking weirdly? And, why are you addressing my friends with their surnames?" I asked, slowly.

"Oh, I always talk like this! And I just feel like it!" Sikowitz jumped up and skipped to his classroom.

I went over to Cat's locker. "Hey Cat," I started.

"Hi Beck," Cat giggled. "Look- I have some bibble! You want some?"

"No thanks," I replied. Cat smiled and took three pieces of bibble as she plopped them into her mouth.

"Look, do you know where Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Jade are?" I questioned.

"Why?" Cat laughed.

"We need to head over to Sikowitz's classroom, for some unknown reason."

"Okay," Cat said. "Jade's hiding in the Janitor's closet." All of a sudden, she put a hand on her mouth. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Let's go there," I said to Cat.

"Uh oh," Cat shook her head.

Across the hall, I saw Robbie and Andre discussing their pear phone video.

Pulling Cat next to me so she wouldn't run away, I asked Andre and Robbie about their video.

"I don't think it's that good," Andre said.

"Really?" Robbie asked furiously. He turned to Cat and I. "We dressed up as pears," Robbie grinned. "It was the best. We're gonna win this." Cat jumped, clapped her hands together, and then took another piece of bibble. Andre and I exchanged glances.

"Well, we're going to go find Jade, and then Tori, because we need to meet Sikowitz," I said.

"So let's go!" Cat jumped up and did three jumping jacks.

Robbie, Andre, and Cat followed me to the janitor's closet, where we saw Jade crying. Immediately, we opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I told Cat not to tell-" Jade started. "Oh, there's Cat!" All of a sudden, Jade tackled Cat to the ground.

"Ahh! Someone help!" Cat started. Jade, angry, then starting tickling Cat. "Ahahahahaahahaa," Cat giggled.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed. "Leave her alone!" I took Jade's hands off of Cat's neck. "We have to go to Sikowitz's class, but first we have to find Tori."

"Why do we have to wait for Tori? She doesn't have to be there," Jade replied.

I shook my head, and saw Tori at her locker, extremely overwhelmed. How could I tell? Well, she was pulling her parted hair back and her face looked super tired, like she hadn't gotten any sleep.

I walked over to her, with Andre, Jade, Cat, and Robbie following me. "Hey," I said.

Tori looked at me, and her eyes suddenly bulged out. "Oh, Beck! And- everyone else! Hi! How you doing? Wanna little bit of my jolly good ol' day?"

I raised my eyebrows. That's how Tori acted when she was nervous or wasn't telling me something. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing," Tori laughed. She started to snort.

"How nice to see you," Jade smirked, talking to Tori. She stepped on Tori's foot.

Tori glared at her. "Stop!" she exclaimed. Then, she muttered something inaudibly to Jade. "So, why are you guys all here?"

"Sikowitz wants to meet us," Andre said.

"Okay," Tori responded. "Let's go." She sighed and put her books back in her locker.

Something just felt weird with Tori. I guess I'd have to find out about it later.


	4. Auditions

Tori's POV:

We turned towards the door of Sikowitz's classroom. "Why does Sikowitz want to meet us now? I mean, during our free period?"

"Like we said, we have no idea," Beck replied.

"No idea? As in, no clue?" I said. Beck nodded. Quickly, I opened the door to Sikowitz's room.

"There you are!" Sikowitz said. "I've been waiting for you all." He made a small laugh.

"Okay, so why are we here?" Robbie asked. A murmur of "yeahs" from Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and I followed.

"I'm doing a play," Sikowitz said simply.

"So, where is everyone else?" Jade questioned, fiddling with a scissor in her pocket.

"They're not going to be cast in the play. They'll just be the camera crew. After all, they never talk!"

I exchanged glances with Beck. "So, what is the play about?" Beck asked, interested. That's the thing about Beck. He's a really great actor. I think he could definitely be an actor in Hollywood someday.

"It's about a girl named Ella," Sikowitz started. "She is abandoned by her parents and is left at the side of the road. A young toddler named Ben, who is around 3 years old, finds her and takes her to his house, but his mother takes Ella to the adoption agency. Later, a family adopts her from the agency and it turns out to be her biological parents."

"Wait, hold it there," I said. "Whoever gets cast as Ella and Ben has to act as when they were babies too?"

"No, we'll hire child actors," Sikowitz replied.

"Real ones?" Beck asked. His eyes lit up.

"No, we'll just ask some kids that go to the elementary school nearby," Sikowitz chuckled. "Now, can I continue? Anyway, when Ella goes on with her life and goes to college, she becomes friends with a girl named Lara, who is the niece of the King of Slovakia, and it is revealed she is in fact, the princess of Slovakia. However, she doesn't want to be a princess, so once she is forced to go to Slovakia, she runs away and meets Ben. They do not remember each other, and they fall in love, although he is very poor. When Ella returns to the United States with Ben, her mother convinces her to go back to Slovakia because of her father, who was royalty. Ella goes back to Slovakia along with Lara. It turns out Ella has to marry a guy named Elton, whom she does not wish to marry, or else she cannot be the princess (according to the King of Slovakia), although she does want to follow her father's footsteps in being royalty. Then, Ella has a fight with Ben, who thinks she has feelings for Elton. When all the wedding guests are at the church, Ella decides not to marry Elton, and that she shouldn't have to. She says that "men wouldn't have to marry to be royalty, so why should women?". Then, Ella becomes officially becomes princess of Slovakia, and she reunites with Ben."

"Wow," I said. "That's a powerful story."

"Did you write it?" Cat asked, clasping her hands together.

"No," Sikowitz said, looking at the ground, "and don't ask me where I got it."

"Okay.." Beck said. "Anyway, what are all the available parts? Will we all be able to get parts?"

"The roles that are in the play are Ella, Ben, Elton, the King of Slovakia, Lara, Ella's mother, and Ben's mother. The rest of the roles are extras, which will be filled in by the rest of the class who end up not being part of the camera crew."

"So we'll all be getting roles," Beck concluded. "And one person will be getting two roles." Sikowitz nodded.

"No other questions?" Sikowitz looked around. "I guess not. Time for auditions!"

"What, already?" I asked.

"No one asked that question," Sikowitz replied, shrugging his shoulders. "So, Beck, you're up first. Who would you like to audition for?"

"Um, Ben?" Beck said, unsure.

"Okay," Sikowitz said. "Here are your lines."

While Beck read off random lines, I noticed Andre and Jade cuddling.

I walked over to them. "Are you going to tell Beck about your relationship?"

"Why are you talking so loudly?" Jade screamed, while whispering.

"Are you going to tell Beck about your relationship?" I whispered again.

"Heck no," Jade said quietly. "I'm not ready. Just give me some time, Vega."

"Well, you better tell him soon. I'm not going to let him get hurt by your antics. The truth will hurt, but if it doesn't come out of your mouth, it will hurt more. Beck said he doesn't have feelings for you, Jade, but I think he still does have some feelings." I turned to Andre. "Can't you do something about this?"

"Believe me, I want to tell. I even went to his house yesterday! But then Jade came and dragged me away with a pocketknife on my throat," Andre replied.

"Jade?! What kind of relationship is this?" I exclaimed.

"We care for each other, as simple as that. And geez Vega, why do you even care about Beck's feelings? What do you even mean to him anyway?"

"I'm his- friend."

Jade smirked.

"Hey now, that's not cool!" I cried, whispering. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Tori's right," Andre said. "Beck's one of my best friends and I don't want him to be hurt by my actions. And Tori's my best friend. You should listen to her. She has good advice."

"Shut up, Andre! And shut up, Tori! Beck's a big boy, he can handle it." Jade said.

I shook her head and walked away. "How did your audition go, Beck?" I asked, putting my hand on Beck's shoulder.

"It went good," Beck nodded. I smiled.

"So, we still on for tonight?" Beck questioned.

"You mean, us hanging out tonight? Yeah, totally," I replied.

I looked over to Sikowitz. Robbie was auditioning for the role of Ben. Judging by the way he strode gallantly across the room, I already knew he wasn't going to be getting the role. In a couple of minutes, Robbie returned to his seat, prompting Cat to audition for Sikowitz.

Cat was trying out for Lara. She began talking with her hands while singing. Cat's talents were extraordinary, in the sense, of well, being _not_ ordinary.

As Cat sat down after audition, Jade got up and auditioned for Ella. I can tell Sikowitz was creeped out because Jade decided to use her scissors in her audition, but otherwise, he looked impressed by her acting skills.

Then, Andre came up to audition. He auditioned for Ben too, which I think he did a good performance of, but I think his strongest suit is music. He is definitely the best artist out of all of us, when it comes to instruments, songwriting, and talent.

Suddenly, I was taken back to Earth by Sikowitz. "Tori," Sikowitz said, his voice booming loudly. "It's your turn to audition. Which role do you want to try out for?"

"Um," I thought for a moment. "Ella.. Lara? I'm not sure."

"Why don't you just try out for both?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yeah, I'll- do that."

Sikowitz passed me a sheet of paper with tons of lines. Well, here goes.


	5. Roles

**After School**

Beck's POV:

The bell had just rung at 2:00, sharp. I looked around to find Andre, Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Jade, so that we could find out what our roles would be. As I looked around, at first, I didn't see anyone. Finally, I saw Tori.

"We better going," I said, while Tori took out her books from her locker.

"What do you mean? Where?" Tori questioned.

"We have to go to Sikowitz's classroom," I said. At first, she didn't get what I was saying. "So that we can see the cast list," I finished.

"Oh!" Tori said. "Yeah, okay, so where are Andre, Jade, Cat, and Robbie?"

"I saw Cat and Jade in the janitor's closet a minute ago," I replied.

Tori and I ran and opened the door to the janitor's closet.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Tori asked.

Cat immediately started to speak up, but then Jade stepped on her foot. "Nothing," Cat responded.

"Either way, why are you guys even here?" Jade gave us a weird look.

"The cast- it's being announced today," I said, "so let's go find Andre and Robbie."

"They're at the pear phone shop," Cat said.

"Okay," Tori said. "Then we can go."

Slowly, we walked towards Sikowitz's room. I could hear Jade muttering something to Tori.. but what was it that they were talking about? I decided not to worry about it. If it was important, then Tori would probably tell me later.

We reached the door to Sikowitz's room. Closing my eyes, I turned the knob while Tori, Jade, and Cat followed behind me. The cast list was posted right on the left wall when we came inside the room.

I was cast as Ben! I wasn't sure if I was expecting that or not. Anyway, my friends were proud of me. At least, Tori and Cat were. What made Jade mad though, was Tori being cast as Ella.

"I can't believe you got that role!" Jade screeched. She started tackling Tori the floor, and I had to stop her from choking her.

To be honest, Tori getting the role of Ella made me feel a little awkward because we play love interests in the play- but then I shook off that thought. Tori's my friend, and being an actor is all about being able to make something not real believable.

Cat was cast as Lara, which made Jade even more furious that she didn't get the female lead or the female supporting role. She ended up getting the roles of Ella's mother and Ben's mother, which made me crack up. The thought of Jade playing my mother, AND playing Tori's mother was too much to take in.

Finally, as we scrolled down the list, we saw that Robbie was cast as Elton and Andre as the King. The thought of Robbie playing Elton made me all of us want to die of laughter.

"I can't- believe-," Tori attempted to huff out while screeching of laughter, "that Robbie is going to playing- Elton!"

"I know," I said. All of us, including Jade, burst out laughing again.

"This play is going to be a joke," Jade said. "Now I'm kind of glad I didn't get cast as Ella."

"Well," Tori started, "we should probably get going. I've got some stuff to do."

Tori's POV:

I walked back to my locker. I wasn't sure if I was going to get the female lead, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it either. A part of me kept telling me to tell Beck about Andre and Jade, but the thing, or well, person, that was holding me back is Jade.

Beck deserves to know the truth. I understand that he might not have feelings for Jade anymore, but it isn't fair to him that Jade and Andre are keeping their relationship a secret.

I can't really talk to Beck at the moment. Whenever I talk to him, I get a little nervous or try to cover up little things. I really don't feel like going, but then again, I shouldn't cancel at the last moment.

Cat bounced up to me while I lay the back of my head against my locker, thinking. "Hey," Cat said. She took out a piece of bibble from her pocket. "Want some bibble?"

"No thank you, Cat," I started, "and I'm pretty sure too much bibble isn't good for you. I don't think you should be eating that."

"Stop!" Cat exclaimed.

"Okay," I sighed. I quickly took a couple pieces of bibble from her pocket, dropped them on the floor, and smashed the pieces with my shoes. "So.."

Cat looked at me with a really angry expression. I could tell she was about to say something about the bibble on the floor, but then she stopped herself. "So.. what are you doing this afternoon?" Cat questioned. "I was thinking we could hang out, I'm tired of hanging out with Jade. She's too scary!"

"Sorry, I can't," I said quickly.

"Why?" Cat asked, frowning.

"I'm just busy. How about you call me at around 9:30 or 10:00? We could chat online," I replied.

"Why can't I hang out with you today?" Cat asked me again, folding her arms.

"Fine," I started. "I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise and swear on your life that you're not going to tell anyone what I'm doing today."

"Okay," Cat responded uncertainly.

"I'm- hanging out with Beck," I said.

"Ooh," Cat replied, making a heart with her hands. "Love is in the air!"

"It is not!" I blushed. "Beck's just my friend. It's just like if you and I were hanging out- nothing different."

"Ooh.." Cat said again.

"Seriously," I said. "It's nothing. And you just swore that you wouldn't tell a soul."

"If it's nothing, then why don't you want me to tell anyone?"

"Because people suspect things. They could think we're going on a date when we're really just good friends."

"Good point," Cat replied. "Bye Tori! Have a good day!" She skipped away while making a heart-shaped sign with her hands, yet again.

I sighed. Crossing my fingers, I walked out of Hollywood Arts.

***I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but there will be more Bori in the next two chapters. Wait for it! ;)**


	6. Spying

Cat's POV:

"Hey," I plopped over to Jade's locker.

"What?" Jade growled.

My happy face turned into a worried one.

"Well, I asked Tori to hang out with me, but she said she had to go to this place with Beck, so.."

"What?" Jade screeched, turning to face me. "What did you just say?"

"Uh oh," I said. I looked to see if I could put my hands in my pockets- but wait. I was wearing a dress.

"Tell me what you just said," Jade said, grabbing my neck.

"Okay," I said. Jade let go of my neck. "She said she was going somewhere with Beck. But just as friends! Nothing more!"

"What did she tell you to say?" Jade asked.

"Well, she told me not to tell anyone." I said. Then, I put a hand on my mouth again. Uh oh - here it goes again.

Jade was furious. Then, her angry face turned into a smile. For a second, I was relieved.

"We can hang out tonight," Jade smiled sweetly. "We're going to have so much fun!" My smiling expression soon became a frown.

"What is it we're going to do?" I asked.

"Oh, just some spying," Jade said. "Now, let's go Cat. Where did Tori go?"

* * *

Tori's POV:

Getting ready to go out with Beck as friends took me literally two minutes. I grabbed my coat, said goodbye to Trina, and closed the door of my house. It was 4: 50, and I had to walk to the museum. Luckily, it was close to my house - meaning it would take me around an hour to get there!

I had asked Trina to drive me to the museum, but she insisted that I walk. Why? She said her ankle hurts. And when I asked her why doesn't she just put lotion on or ask Mom to help her, she said she didn't want to get help. Beck will probably be waiting at the museum. Most likely, I won't get to the museum in time either. The museum closes at 6:00.

I picked up my pace. I thought to myself, 'Maybe I can do this.' After running for 45 minutes, I stopped at a bench. I needed to take a break. My heart beat like a drum. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. Frustrated, I took out of my phone from my pocket. It was Beck. Then, I looked at my watch. It was 5:40.

I tapped the "answer" button on my phone. "Hey," I said over the phone.

"Hi," Beck replied. "It's late. I'm here - at the museum. Are we still on? Or has something come up?"

"Um, I'm sort of running there," I said. "I asked Trina to take me to the exhibit, but she didn't want to."

"You're running?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I can still try to come and get you."

"Oh, no, don't worry. If anyone sees us.. I don't want anyone to see us."

"Oh.. okay. See you, hopefully."

"Yeah. Bye!" I hung up.

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I resumed my run. I breathed hard every time I strode. After what seemed like forever, I saw Beck standing in front of the museum.

"Did I come in time?" I panted.

"Uh.. no," Beck responded. "But it's not that big of a deal."

"So, I should probably just- I don't know-head home?"

"No!" Beck replied abruptly. "I mean, sorry. No- I can take you somewhere- as friends."

"Sure," I replied. "That sounds good."

We walked to Beck's car, and he opened the door for me. My cheeks turned red- but why were they?

After I slid into my seat and Beck started driving, we talked about what types of music we liked.

"Personally, I'm into rock music," Beck said. "What about you?"

"I love pop, R&B, and rock. They're my favorite genres, but I love all music."

Beck nodded, and we began to talk more about animals. Then, Beck suggested we go to the nearest animal hospital. He said he needed to retrieve his aunt's cat anyway. I agreed. I noticed a black car following us when we made turns. Hmm.. the car looked familiar.

* * *

Jade's POV:

I devilishly smiled. "Call Tori," I ordered Cat.

"Why?" Cat asked.

Upon Cat asking that question, I took her popsicle, opened the window, and threw it out.

"Call Tori," I repeated.

Cat made one of her faces and began to dial Tori. "I don't want to dial Tori," Cat said, midway.

"You don't?" I asked.

"No," Cat replied, scared. "Why don't you just call her?"

For a second, I was angry as hell as Cat. But then, my mad demeanor changed into a calm one. "Okay, thanks for the idea, Cat! I'll totally call Tori!"

For a minute, Cat smiled and laughed, playfully shoving me. Then, she stopped. She must have realized something wasn't right.

"Hi Tori," I said in a Cat-like voice. Cat shook her head violently. "I was wondering where you and Beck are."

I could hear some voices, specifically Beck. He was asking Tori why she didn't tell him that Cat knew that they were going out "as friends." Hmmph.

Then, Tori replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, just curious."

"Okay, um, we're going to an animal hospital."

"What is it called?" As I talked, I noticed Cat binge-eating bibble.

"It's called Spot Spot Not a Lot- which is a pretty freaking stupid name."

"Okay, bye!"

"That was not my voice!" Cat exclaimed.

"It was, Cat. Now we're going to the animal hospital. If you behave nicely and accept that my impression of you was good, then I'll get you another popsicle later with my own money."

Cat nodded. She seemed to be find with that.

* * *

Tori's POV:

Beck and I pulled into the parking lot of the animal hospital. "We're here," I said.

"I'm glad you're here," Beck said to me. I smiled. Then, he did something weird. He grabbed my hand.

Of course, I was a bit flustered. My cheeks were burning red. I didn't know what to feel or to say. But then I reminded myself: Beck was _just a friend_. Nothing more. He wasn't holding my hand like we were a couple or anything.

Together, we sat down into our chairs. Then, I noticed the same black car parked into the parking lot.

* * *

Jade's POV:

They were holding hands! Tori and Beck were holding hands! That's it. I couldn't take it.

"Cat, let's go," I said.

"Why?" Cat asked. "I thought you said we were only spying on them, not confronting them."

"Well, I changed my mind. Now come on."

Cat and I stormed into the animal hospital where Tori and Beck were sitting.

"Jade.. Cat? What are you guys doing here?" Tori asked. "Cat, I thought I told you not to tell anyone."

Beck and Tori were crossing their arms. "I didn't. I told Jade I wasn't supposed to tell her."

Tori gave Cat a look. "Hey, it wasn't Cat's fault," I said, defending Cat. "It's your guys' fault, for not telling me you guys were going on a date."

"We're not going on a date, for the last time," Tori said, putting her hands in the air.

"It's okay," I replied. "It doesn't matter. I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" Beck questioned. It seemed as if Tori had not told Beck about Andre and I, which was a relief.

"Yeah, I'm over Beck. I mean- I'd still like to be friends, if that's okay."

"Yeah, totally," Beck replied.

Tori, Beck, Cat, and I stood there awkwardly for a minute or two. Then, Cat pulled on my arm. "You said you would get me that popsicle," she said.

Ugh, why did I ever promise Cat that?! "Okay," I responded as calmly as possible. "Let's go." Cat and I walked out of the animal hospital.

* * *

Tori's POV:

Being at the animal hospital was really fun. Although people were looking at Beck and I weirdly after Cat and Jade stormed in to talk to us about out "date", I got to hold Beck's aunt's cat. The cat was a guy- and he was super soft. We drove to Beck's RV and dropped his aunt's cat there. I was worried what might happen to him though, without anyone there. Beck reassured me that nothing would happen to the cat.

He decided to drive me back to my house. It turns out we ended up talking for an hour, making the clock strike 9:00.

"You should probably start heading back to your RV now," I said. "I mean, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I probably should," Beck laughed. "But there's one thing I need to do before I leave."

"And what is that?" I asked.

Beck smiled. He leaned in closer to my face, so that I could feel him breathing. Suddenly, his lips were touching mine. Immediately, I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. This feeling I was having, it was different than I ever had before. Finally, I pulled away. And without a word, Beck closed the door, leaving my house.

* * *

***So it finally happened! I was excited to use Jade's POV this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And if I make some weird mistakes, it's probably because I wrote the ending at 12:40 am. :)**


	7. The Secret

Tori's POV, a few days later:

"Trina," I said. "Come on, let's go! I have to get to school."

"Ugh, Tori, can you shave my armpits?" Trina asked. "Then we can leave."

"No, that's disgusting," I replied. "I have to go now."

"Fine," Trina said. "But you're going to shave my armpits later."

"Whatever," I said. However, I knew, in reality, that I wasn't going to be shaving Trina's armpits anytime soon.

Trina, who was dressed in a completely black tank top and jeans, grabbed her keys and prompted me to get my things so we could leave.

We walked to our car. Surprisingly, the ride with Trina was quite peaceful. That was, until, we go to Hollywood Arts. Whenever I thought about Hollywood Arts, or my friends, I thought of what happened with Beck a couple nights ago. First of all, what did that kiss mean to him? I thought about it long and hard during the weekend, but I wasn't sure on how he felt. I had come to a conclusion about my feelings, though. I guess I did have feelings for him. It's just weird thinking that one day, you have a best friend, and the next day, you have feelings for him. Anyway, secondly, if we were going to take this relationship to the next level, I would have to tell him about Jade and Andre. I really needed to talk to Beck, like, now.

As Trina parked into an empty spot, I immediately grabbed my backpack and looked around for a glimpse of Beck. Finally, I saw a guy with long hair with girls crowding around him.. must be Beck.

I ran up to him.

"Hey," I said.

Beck, who was wearing sunglasses, took his sunglasses off. "Hi," Beck said awkwardly. "Look, what happened a couple nights ago.."

"We need to talk about that," I cut him off. "It has to be somewhere private."

"We can talk after school," Beck replied. "I'll meet you at my locker."

"That's not a private place," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"No, I meant, we'll meet there, and then I'll take you to my RV, so we can talk," Beck responded.

"Sounds good," I said. "Well, see you there."

Nervously smiling at each other, we parted ways.

* * *

Andre's POV:

I was looking for Jade when I got to school that morning. I have deep feelings for her. I know that when Beck finds out, he will probably get very angry at me. I don't know want to lose our friendship, but Jade and I have to tell him soon. That's the right thing to do.

Suddenly, I spotted Jade snarling at a random student. Sighing, I ran up to her.

"Hi," I smiled.

Jade made a small smile, shooed away the kid, looked around to see if anyone was looking, and then gave me a soft peck on my lips. We were about to start talking when Tori came out of nowhere.

"Andre, Jade, I need to tell you something," Tori started. "This is urgent."

"What is it?" I asked. Jade made a face at me.

"I'm going to have to tell Beck this afternoon about your relationship," Tori said.

"What?!" Jade screeched. I could tell she was about to fight Tori, so I grabbed her hand to stop her.

After I calmed down Jade, I questioned, "Why?"

"I have to because.." Tori looked nervously at Jade, "we kind of kissed a couple days ago."

"What?" Jade asked, flabbergasted.

"I know this is kind of shocking," Tori said, slowly. "Well, it is shocking. But after all, Jade, you said it wouldn't matter if I started going out with Beck."

"I never thought that would happen, though!" Jade said. "And you guys kissed the _day_ I told you that! Am I right?"

"Yes, you are," Tori answered, looking at her shoes.

"Okay, but why do you even need to tell Beck about our relationship?" Jade questioned.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to him if we started a relationship and I knew about this. It would be like hiding a secret from him." Tori said.

"I think Tori's right," I agreed. "Even if it might risk our friendship, we should tell Beck. It's the right thing to do." Jade made another one of her faces.

"So either I tell him by myself, or you guys come with me after school to Beck's RV and tell him with me," Tori said. "Which do you guys pick?"

"I'll come with you," I volunteered.

"Andre.." Jade said, giving me her death stare. When she saw that I wasn't going to change my mind, she gave in. "Okay, fine. I'm coming too." Jade rolled her eyes.

* * *

***I know this was quite a short chapter, but wait for it! :) The next chapter will be on Tori, Andre, and Jade telling Beck about their secret. Also, I was really excited to use Andre's POV for this chapter! Now all I have left is Robbie's POV! And don't worry, I know as of right now I've only added Bori (obviously) and Jandre and I haven't really added Cabbie, but it's coming!**


	8. Revealed

Tori's POV:

After school, I quickly grabbed Andre and Jade. We met at Beck's locker. When Beck came to his locker, we all waited there, shifting uncomfortably.

"So," Beck said. "Hello Andre. Hello Jade. Hello Tori." I could notice this wasn't him. He was talking weirdly.

"Hi man," Andre replied nervously.

"Hi," Beck replied uncertainly. Then, he whispered to me. "What are they all doing here? I thought we were going to talk in my RV, without them."

"You'll see," I said. "I can't tell you now." I grabbed Beck's arm and gave Jade and Andre a signal to come along. Jade made one of her faces, but in the end, did move along.

When we reached Beck's RV, Beck quickly shut the door.

"Okay, so why are you guys all here?" Beck asked. "I was supposed to come here and hang out with Tori. I mean, not that I wouldn't hang out with you Andre, you're the best but.." Andre guiltily looked down.

"They came here for a reason," I said. "I told them about what happened a couple days ago."

"Even Jade?" Beck questioned. He looked over at Jade.

"Yeah," I said. "Is that okay?"

For a moment, Beck was silent. Then, he spoke up. "Yeah," Beck said. "Rather get that over with now than later."

I smiled. Walking over to Beck, I sat down next to him and squeezed his hands.

"There's one more thing too," Andre said. Andre looked at me, as if I should start to tell Beck about the secret.

"I knew that if I wanted to start an actual relationship with you, I'd have to tell you the truth about everything," I admitted.

"What are you saying?" Beck asked.

I took a deep breath. "This is going to be hard to hear," I said. "But, Jade starting dating Andre the day you broke up with her."

"How do you know?" Beck said. He looked stunned.

I continued quickly. "I accidentally walked in on them kissing. I was going over to Andre's so I could work on a project with him, and that happened."

Beck looked at me, and then scooted away from me. Uh oh. "So you were hiding this from me for a couple weeks?"

He caught me. "I did, but I did it to protect your feelings. I thought you still had feelings for Jade, so I didn't want you to start fighting Andre or something. That's why I did it, not because I wanted to lie to you."

When he didn't reply, I tried getting an answer out of him. "Are you mad at me?" I tried patting his shoulder to see if he'd turn around, but he didn't budge. Instead, he replied to me without even looking at me.

"I'm not mad at Jade for moving on with Andre. I broke up with her, remember? She can date anyone she wants. I'm just upset because you lied to me. Even if you did it to protect my feelings, _you still lied to me_."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but.."

"Could I have some time alone?" Beck asked.

I wanted to stay until I got to hear Beck say that it was okay that I kept it a secret from him. That he still forgave me. That's what I was feeling in my heart. However, in place of doing what I really felt, I just nodded my head, and walked out of Beck's RV with Jade and Andre trailing right behind me.

* * *

Robbie's POV:

I was stuffing my books into my locker and talking to Cat, when Dia Long, one of the most popular girls in the school, started to approach me.

Play it cool.

"Hey," Dia said flirtatiously.

I could have literally be falling on the floor at this moment. "H, h-hi," I stammered.

Cat, who was watching the scene unfold, had a lump in her throat. At least it looked like that. She looked like she was kind of glaring at Dia.

Dia laughed. "I was wondering if you might want to go get some dinner sometime this weekend. I know this is kind of a late request, but you seem pretty cool. I'd like to get to know you."

"I'd- like to get to know you too," I blurted out. Dia laughed again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cat grab a key chain from her locker, looking upset. Why did she look upset?

"Great," Dia smiled. "I'll see you on Friday. We can hang at Frankie's Diner nearby."

"Yeah," I said, unable to contain my excitement. "I'll- I'll see you- F-Friday."

"Okay," Dia said. "Bye!" And before she left, she gave me a surprising kiss on the cheek.

I felt like I was floating on cloud nine right then. No popular girl had ever asked me out until this moment. I plastered a smile on my face, closed my locker, and walked out of Hollywood Arts.

* * *

***Sorry if this is a crappy chapter and not what you were looking forward to. Also, there might be some weird mistakes in here since I wrote this at 1:00 am last night, because that's when I was having inspiration. I was super excited to get to finally use everyone's (or at least Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Cat) POV. I'm also excited to finally have some Cabbie in my story. ;) Personally, I love stories where people are jealous. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite, follow, or review, I'm really excited to see what you think. If you guys review/rate/follow, I will most likely try to update faster. :)**


End file.
